Throne of hell
by Smalllady08
Summary: Post season 15. Sam's soul go to hell after sacrificing himself for his brother and now Rowena and him have to learn how to deal with all the tension between them since her death and the fact that everybody down there wants her throne.
1. Chapter 1

**Author: **Rafaperez

**Summary: **Post season 15. Sam's soul go to hell after sacrificing himself for his brother and now Rowena and him have to learn how to deal with all the tension between them since her death and the fact that everybody down there wants her throne.

**Throne of hell**

**Chapter 1**

_Will you love me when my heartbeat stops?_

_When my heartbeat stops, will you stay mine?_

_Will you promise me you'll search for us?_

_Will you find me afterlife?_

**Afterlife-Hailee Steinfeld**

Sam felt his whole body hurt. There was some demons around him fighting him, the fresher and kicked and tortured him with their blades as a way to have their revenge against the former hunter who used to kill supernatural brings like him but who now was one of them too as they fought on one of the dungeons.

But Sam wasn't going to let himself be defeated without fighting, he was fighting them back with his fists and with his size and muscles he had some advantage, knocking down two of them before a third one grabbed him by the nape throwing him against the wall and the former hunter fell on his belly on the had floor feeling the blood slipping as he tried to get up, the adrenaline running through his vessel, his former body because he knew if he wanted to survive he needed to fight back.

In the end Sam had sacrificed himself to save his brother so he could have a future but different from what Billie had told about the brothers going to the Empty after dying, Sam's soul had gone to Hell and that had been his welcome reception.

"So tell me hunter, who does it feel to be hunted?" One of the demons provoked him, stomping over Sam's back and running a blade against his arm and Sam closed his hands in fists, his eyes burning with the pain but he wouldn't give up. Part of him was disappointed Rowena hadn't came to him after everything they'd gone though together but the queen of hell hadn't shown up.

"I haven't give up yet!" Sam hissed standing up and knocking the demon from over him and then when the other two held him by his arms a shadow started to approach the corridor and a soft voice now was ordering with anger:

"Release him!" Rowena appeared in a pretty black dress, her hair falling in soft curls and her green eyes became red as she crossed her arms over her chest staring her servants obey her and Sam raised his battered face looking at Rowena but she didn't look back to him.

"Rowena..."

Things had been strange since her return, the redhead after telling him that being killed had been the best thing to happen to her had been now avoiding him in the last months during the battle against Chuck and hadn't looked him in the eyes and had hurt him. Because so many things had been left unsaid, he needed to apology too.

Because killing her had broken his heart and he'd only realized how important she was to him and that he was fond of her too like she'd told being of him when he'd seen he should have used the spell to bring her back and despite seeing her now as the queen of hell had brought him great relief, things had changed to what they used to be when they'd first met.

"No one is allowed to hurt Samuel Winchester, do you hear me?" Rowena said, staring at the demons, angry.

Despite being frustrated at Samuel she hated seeing someone hurting him, mainly in her kingdom that not only left her furious but with her heart broken, if hers still had been beating, seeing him being abused after his sacrifice. Because as she'd said months before she was fond of him.

And then looking at one of the demons, the strongest and disobedient one who she knew that had started all that she smiled and snapped her fingers making him turn into smoke and the others were paralyzed in fear before she dismissed them with her hand.

Rowena then uncrossed her arms approaching Sam who raised from the ground and her eyes became green again as she took a hand gently to his chin raising it to take a look.

"You shouldn't be here..." She whispered shaking her head slightly, sad. If there was someone who deserved heaven it was Sam Winchester, but she'd anything to make him be happy there. Even if she was frustrated and avoiding him.

When her pale hand raised his strong and slightly tanned face both trembled at the touch and the queen closed her eyes for a moment because for so long she hadn't felt someone's skin, Sam's since that day in the crypt and that made her pulse accelerate but she knew she needed to control herself because she didn't want to break in front of him. Not anymore.

"You shouldn't too." Sam told her with sincerity, giving her a small smile. "But I'm happy for being here with you."

His words surprised her, touching her but she didn't stared back at him.

"I deserved and as I told you, I love what I do here."

Her fingers caressed the nasty cuts on Sam's skin which quickly healed and the man looked at her in surprise at the gesture seeing her green eyes shining and an odd expressing of longing and loneliness on her face but she wasn't looking him in the eyes, crossing her arms and tuning her back to him.

Despite finally being able to feel her touch so softly and delicate seeing that expression on the redhead's face had made him sad because he knew he was the reason for her feeling that so the man took a step toward her and placed a hand over Rowena's shoulder, who became tense but she only raised her hand making his be pushed back with her power.

"Don't, Samuel."

"Rowena, please we have to talk..." Sam told her serious but his voice brought the longing for her wanting to hug her and tell her everything he should have said back in the crypt, that he was fond of her too.

"I said no!" Rowena's voice echoed through the whole corridor as she turned to him with her eyes red, face cold as she tried to control her breath and then her eyes became green. "I don't want to talk."

Because if Sam wanted to talk, why hadn't him said anything in the crypt when she'd told him how fond they had became of each other? Or why hadn't him brought her back or tried to look for her to be sure she had really died? No, she wouldn't talk to him about anything that wasn't about his new life in Hell.

"Okay..." Sam sighed running a hand through his tired face brushing away his long hair from his eyes, disappointed. He wouldn't force her now for knowing how balanced she was with him appearing there, but he wouldn't give up on her.

"Come with me."

And Sam then followed her outside the dungeon and they walked through the corridor illuminated with elegant torches until they reached the throne room, elegant and with some touches of Rowena and the redhead then sat on her throne as Sam stopped in front of her and she handed him his old demon-killing knife.

"Your knife so you can protect yourself." And when Sam grabbed it, it was impossible for their fingers not to brush making both tremble at each other's touch but the redhead controlled herself and then smiled in a professional way. "You already know your new abilities so I want to talk about the work I'll give you here. You're going to head the new demons who come to hell."

"Rowena? I mean, milady?" Sam quickly corrected himself knowing all the demons called her like that and then he frowned in surprise: "Shouldn't someone more experienced do that?"

"You've got enough experience when you dealt with demons as a hunter," She reminded him raising an eyebrow and then grabbing her glass of whiskey and taking a sip. "And it'll be a way for you go to Earth with the excuse to go there keep an eye on them and no demon will try to mess with you when I'm not near, it'll be a way for you to have authority here."

"I can take care of myself," Sam told her with a sigh, holding his knife but Rowena shook her head staring at her glass and told him softly, her eyes shinning:

"I know. But here's Hell Samuel, it can be lonely so just accept this work."

And it was. As she had said she missed flesh-on-flesh sex, being held because what the demons most enjoyed were torture and after being held by Sam in the crypt all that she could think about was of being in his strong arms again.

"It doesn't need to be lonely..." The man then approached her without hesitating, kneeling and grabbing Rowena's hand so small and perfect in his and he caressed it with his tumble slowly before taking their hands to his face and kissing it as he stared at her pretty face and he smiled with affection seeing her frown with her eyes shinning and lost.

Sam's touch made Rowena melt so she shook her head slightly as her fingers squeezed his before releasing her hand and she whispered with her voice barely disguising her desire for him:

"Don't provoke me Samuel."

And then she napped her fingers and a tall demon with black hair and eyes appeared all dressed in black and Rowena smirked to him, standing up and staying in front of her servant and she ran her nails over his exposed chest before kissing his lips so maybe Sam would give up on her as much as a small part of her didn't want him to do that, she needed Sam. But she was stubborn.

Sam averted his eyes staring at the floor hating seeing the woman kissing another demon who now was running a hand over her nape but he knew he'd never given Rowena reasons for her to know how he felt about her and his eyes became black for a moment and he tried to control himself not to attack the other demon.

"Anthony dear, I want you yo show Samuel his new room and I don't anyone messing with him."

_Because he's mine._

And when Sam left with Anthony Rowena sat back in her throne finally relaxing but she felt frustrated and broke while she leaned her head back and shut her eyes tight, frowning. Sam affected her so much and for a moment she almost had allowed herself to hear what he had wanted to say but the deception for him not saying anything before or searched for her had took over her so she didn't want to now now.

Because now every time Rowena would look at Sam, all that she could think about was that he hadn't used the spell to bring her back.

Sam reached an ancient door and found himself in a similar bedroom to his in the bunker and that made him smile in longing but also touched because he knew Rowena had done that for him.

Even when she was being stubborn and frustrating she couldn't hold her feelings and what she felt for him anymore, she worried about him and... the fact she liked him and Sam then sat on the bed and thought of his brother, Castiel and the others, about Rowena.


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 2**

_But if I was made to love_

_Then how could you bring me pain?_

_And if I was made to love you_

_Then how come we're here again?_

**Made to love you-Dam Owen**

In the next day or so it seemed to Sam as time in Hell was different from Earth the former hunter had been called by Rowena to the throne room and when he came he was stuck i place feeling the air leave his lungs seeing Rowena sitting in the throne with her legs crossed, exposed by her black skirt she was dressed in with a red blouse and she smiled without staring at him.

"Good morning milady." He told her hoarsely making a small bow and that seemed strange for both but neither said anything.

"Good morning Samuel, punctual for your fist day well done..." And then Rowena extended her hand and Anthony her mainly bodyguard held it helping her to stand up while Sam watched it bothered and then she passed by Anthony and Samuel, turning to the last and feeling so small near him but she ignored that feeling and said:

"I'll show you your office. Lets go?"

And in a impulse Sam rested his hand against the redhead's lower back to guide her through the door as he felt the warmth from her body and her green eyes widened in surprise with her pulse accelerating but she pretended nothing had happened as she lowered her head slightly to hid her flushed face as she walked more ahead.

When they reached an elegant wood door she snapped her fingers making it open and Sam saw that like his bedroom the office had Sam's taste mixed with hell's new decoration with red walls and a chandelier and in the middle of the room there was a upholstered chair in front of a mahogany desk with a computer and a pile of form and they approached the desk.

"These are the form you have to fill with the information about every new demon who comes now to Hell, the sentence time, the sin committed and their new duties you'll suggest for me to approve." The redhead rested her hand over the pile of form staring at Sam's face without really seeing it and she asked: "Do you have any question dear?"

"I don't think so but I can always ask you, right?" The man asked gently because he still was trying to talk to her even if things between them were bad, hearing her voice made him calmer and she nodded.

The man then rested his hand over the pile too, next to Rowena's both so closer but without touching and they stared at their hands lost in thoughts from the time things used to be easier between them, Before the rupture and then Rowena nibbled at her lower lip and asked softly, still staring at his hand:

"How was your first night here?"

"It was okay, you supplied me with so many books and things that were mine so... thank you." He told her with sincerity and she ended up smiling and nodding.

As much disappointed as she was, she didn't want him to suffer there alone, she supported him because not only when she d gone to hell she had to fight tooth and nail to get to the throne alone but also because a part of her knew what she felt for Sam was strong.

Their hands were so closer and then at some point their fingers met over the form papers and both shivered, their lips parting in surprise and Rowena frowned touched, staring at Sam's big had seeing his tumble caressing the back of her hand gently and slowly she started to caress him back and Sam opened a small smile because that was a progress.

But the moment was broke when Anthony appeared stopping behind Rowena and whispering:

"Milady, Carlisle recovered some objects robbed when the hell's door were opened and he wants a reunion with you."

And watching Rowena so closer to Anthony seeing his chest pressing against her back and lips on her ear and then Rowena smiling slyly and placing a hand over his chest as she turned to the other demon made Sam feel as if his heart was breaking.

He knew all these touches were purposeful as a way for her to put distance between Sam and her and that was making him frustrated and sad. Finally he was there and had a chance to talk to her, of telling her about his regrets and feelings for her but Rowena was running.

The queen of hell, former witch was afraid of talking to him, but Sam knew it was his fault.

"So let's go, the new demons are waiting for you in the dungeon number one." Rowena told Sam with a smirk and he nodded, passing by her and Anthony and seeing the other demon's ironic smile and the former hunter went to the corridor toward the dungeons furious and jealous.

"Milady with due respect I don't think having a former hunter as the head of the new demons and so closer to you is a good idea." The demon whispered with disgust, his lips touching the redhead's ear as one hand involved her waist.

Rowena enjoyed having Anthony closer because he was a very agile and smart bodyguard and also sexy. But what he'd said had made him cross the line so she raised an eyebrow snapping her finger and making him take a step back and she said, her voice hard:

"I don't want to hear you doubting Samuel Winchester ever again, I know him and I know he'll do a great job. And you don't have permission to doubt my choices, you understood?"

"Got it milady." Anthony murmured with a touch of anger but he had lowered his head and Rowena smiled, touching his shoulder before leaving:

"Good."

And when she left Anthony cast an angry look toward Rowena, throwing on the floor the bottle of whiskey and a crystal glass which Rowena had left there for Sam, seeing them break in a million pieces.

He was tired of the new queen with her stupid rules, ending with the excessive kills of humans and making them follow the rules and flirting with them without getting involved. He knew although many demons were satisfied for not being killed unnecessarily like during Lucifer's era some demons hadn't been happy with all this 'peace'. And he would do something about that, the queen would pay.

And Anthony then left the office in hard steps with a plan on his mind.

Sam held his knife in one hand as he stared at the three new demons in of of the dungeons where two of them had been fighting until Sam had shouted, shutting them up.

"If you try to attack each other again I'll put another 1000 years to your sentence." Sam said angrily as his eyes became black.

The two demons stared at him angrily but didn't say anything and the third one only nodded, hugging himself and Sam's face then softened knowing how confuse and scared it must be to be there so he said:

"You three you'll have different functions here. I don't want to see you making trouble again." And staring at the younger one who must be around 20 years old Sam asked himself what he must have done to be there, but he only said: "Casper you'll work helping me with the papers."

The younger demon seemed relieved and nodded as Sam snapped his fingers and Casper disappeared going to Sam's office and the Sam frowned to the other two, how were more hostiles and he sighed.

"Josua you'll word here in the dungeons keeping an eye in the prisoners. And Ryan you'll work watching the lest entrance." Both started protesting wanting to advance toward Sam but seeing his cold eyes becoming black again and holding bis knife, they stopped and the former hunter said seriously:

"If you do a good work the you'll be promoted to other works as crossroad demons, spies..."

And Sam snapped his fingers again making they two disappear too and he ran a hand though his hair. First day and he already had to stop a demon fight. Things would definitively be agitated there and he decided to go back to his office to start filling the form about the three new demons and keep an eye on them.

When he turned to leave the dungeon the demon saw Rowena in the corridor with her eyes closed as Anthony had his hands on her shoulders massaging them, his fingers running over the delicate skin of the redhead and Sam felt his body be taken by the jealous wanting to push Anthony away so he could do that himself for the queen.

But it wasn't only that. There was something in Anthony's eyes that left him uneasy, the way he was looking at Rowena in that moment with his eyes cold and a smile that seemed to hid his true intentions and the former hunter knew he'd to keep an eye on him and Sam then leaned his back against the wall hearing their murmurers and sounds of kisses and he felt his blood boil and he closed his hands in fists.

Rowena had taken both hands to the front of Anthony's shirt kissing him hard as his hands then pressed her against the wall beside then, so closer to where Sam was but they didn't know and despite all the desire for touch the redhead just couldn't feel a thing or feel pleasure from the other demon's touch.

Anthony lowered his lips hungrily to her neck wanting to leave his mark and make her his but all that she could see in front of her was the image of Sam doing that in Anthony's place and she shut her eyes tight again before sighing and she pushed him away. She just couldn't keep going.

Sam then he only heard the sound of Rowena's high heels approaching alone and the Samuel pulled her to him by her arm, hugging her from behind and despite her back becoming tense she didn't try to attack Sam and that made him relieved.

"Samuel what do you think you're doing?" Rowena hissed as her body caught fire with Sam's arms holding her, pressing her against his strong chest, one of his arms over her breasts and she nibbled at her lower lip to contain a sigh.

"I... hate to see you with him." Sam admitted lowly leaning his forehead against her red hair smelling her scent and feeling the softness of her petite body. "It's as if you're teasing me."

"And hated that-" But she stopped talking and closed her eyes for a moment. She wouldn't admit how much she'd hated that he'd used the spell in another woman so she shook her head slightly.

"You hated what, Rowena?" Sam insisted as his hands caressed her arms as he frowned, turning her to him and staring into her now red eyes but she was looking over his shoulder and he murmured sadly: "Talk to me or look at me please..."

"You have work to do as I do too." Rowena told him decidedly closing her eyes for a moment with the pressure she was feeling on her chest with all those feelings so she disappeared from his arms leaving Sam confuse and disappointed in the corridor and he punched the wall.

"Shit!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 3**

_Too many times, too many nights_

_Running after you_

_All my life, it's true_

_Running after you_

**Running after you-Tom Speight**

A month had passed since Samuel had gone to hell and he had got used to being there and could see that Rowena's era had been the most different from all. The hell wasn't too much violent anymore and she'd guaranteed all the new demons would follow the rules and didn't torture or were tortured unnecessary with Sam's help who was responsible for them. Of course when someone would bother Rowena or disrespect her in some way the former witch wouldn't hesitate in smiling and snapping her fingers, killing them. A little fun.

Sam was at his office taking a look at some papers, something he'd found out he enjoyed and for a moment he got lost in thoughts as he stared at a photograph of him, Dean and Bobby.

Sam had met with Dean one time when he'd gone investigate one of his new demons who had been walking out of the line and even now being in different places and being different beings the older brother hadn't hesitated in hugging Sam tight, not caring if he was now a demon and that had touched Sam.

It wasn't bad down there, Sam had to admit because in some way he was still working and investigating and even hunting, he could see his brother and despite the cold looks he'd receive from some demons from Rowena's guard who had been there longer and didn't like him because he used to be a hunter and had a great function, he was respected and got along with his assistant Casper.

The only thing making him frustrated and sad was the queen. Rowena.

"You won't leave even my thoughts alone, Rowena..." The man murmured, frustrated leaving the papers aside and brushing his hair back from his forehead as he leaned against his chair.

Although Rowena had guaranteed he had everything he needed there, he'd only seen her another two times after their meeting at the dungeon, one to know how he was doing with his work but she'd been accompanied by Anthony and another demon and the other time had been when he'd came to deliver her his report while she had been killing a demon who'd been breaking the dealings.

But in any moment she'd stared into his eyes so Sam knew that what she'd said about him making her a favor in killing her hadn't been entirely true.

Sam then stood up wanting to leave his office a little when a conversation in the hall caught his attention at hearing two demons saying Rowena's name so he stayed in silence still in the other side of the door listening as his body shivered:

"... his plan is to kill the queen so we can have the days of kills and tortures back."

"Everything is too pacific here like in Crowley's era. We need someone violent ruling here."

"And that's what he wants to do, try to open Lucifer's cage." And the two demons looked back but there was no one there and they disappeared and Sam closed his hands in fists, furious and worried at what he'd heard.

"I won't let anyone hurt her..." He murmured determinedly. Even if Rowena was powerful, the queen of hell he wouldn't let her fight it alone.

"Samuel?" The man was surprised to see Rowena had stopped in front of him seeing her so beautiful in black pants and a short red blouse and she didn't look in his eyes but to a point behind him.

"Milady? Do you need me?" Sam quickly asked watching her but inside he was invaded by the longing for the redhead, her implications, flirts and smiles as he watched her red hair falling over one shoulder in curls and he wished he could touch them, hug her tight

"You don't need to call me like that when it's only you and me Samuel." She sighed rolling her eyes and crossing her arms so Sam took a step toward her seeing her so small in front of him and her red lips parted as she stared at his chest and he said hoarse but gently:

"Okay but only if you call me Sam."

Rowena's breath was accelerated with the giant in front of her remembering about that hug months ago and the feeling of the warmth and safeness from them but she quickly removed this thoughts from her mind and she said seriously, staring at his chest:

"Some witches were killed by a demon but as I used to be a witch too, I want to go find who is this demon by myself and I want you to go with me in thus hunt."

"Me?"

"You have experience with witchcraft, used to be my apprentice..."

That surprised him hearing her say she considered him her apprentice and quickly Sam nodded because even with things being bad between them he wanted an opportunity to be with her and talk so he grabbed his blue flannel shirt throwing it over his black shirt, the uniform and Rowena turned then saying softly as they went to the corridor:

"Thank you."

And Sam smiled without saying a word as he followed her leaving the subject about the traitors aside for now. He would investigate them before worrying her.

Rowena and Sam were in the small apartment where all the furniture were overturned and with blood on the floor and walls and over the rug was a the burnt body of a witch judging by all the books and herbs she'd there and Rowena then averted her eyes from the body as if was bringing her painful memories and she sat in of of the small couch which had been untouched and she ran a hand though her curls lost in thought.

That scene had made her remember about when Lucifer had shown up and tortured her before killing her in her hotel room and that made her shiver for a moment even if she knew Lucifer was now back in the cage after being resurrected by Chuck but locked by Michael.

"Hey, are you okay?" Sam asked worriedly approaching her while he saw her rigid posture who now was looking at the burnt body again and then gently he placed his hand over her shoulder feeling her soft skin and despite not looking at him she hadn't removed his hand either so it was a good sign.

"I'm fine Sam, I just remembered about somethings." Rowena murmured closing her eyes for a moment at Sam's touch, his hand involving her whole shoulder and part of her wanted to say what that scene in the rug reminded her of but she didn't, she didn't trust in Sam anymore and neither wanted to break in front of him.

"You wanna talk?" He asked gently knowing it had to do with what Lucifer had done to her years ago and then he felt her became tenser:

"I told you I don't want to talk." But when the man beside her sighed lowly she ended up giving up because Sam was always making her melt so she asked: "I heard you saw your brother. How are Dean and his angel?"

"They are fine, still living in the bunker but they are getting along again. It's was good to see them again..." Sam admitted with as mile and Rowena ended up smiling too, placing a hand over his for a moment before standing up because of the way her body was reacting at the touch.

"Ready to go hunt?" She asked with a smirk and Sam smiled holding his knife before they disappeared.

Minutes later both materialized in an elegant hotel room where Caleb one of the oldest demons from Lucifer time was and Sam appeared from behind him, immobilizing the other demon with the knife pressing against his neck and Rowena stayed in front of the traitor, hands on her hips as she gave him a ironic smile but Caleb despite being afraid, stared at her back in anger.

"So you thought you could kill witches even after I prohibiting that and staying unpunished?" Ah my dear..." And Sam pressed more the knife against him making a thin cut in Caleb's vessel skin who greeted his teeth in pain and he murmured furiously:

"You think we are afraid of you, witch? Sleeping with this Winchester, traitor of his own existence and treating us as your personal servant, whore!"

Both Rowena and Sam were surprised at the accusation which were far from the true and that only made it hurt, knowing that between all that tension and feelings between them there had been nothing more than a hug and the brush of their hands and before Rowena could break Caleb's neck with her hand at the way he'd talked about her Sam was already furious, burring the blade in the demon's shoulder making him scream in pain.

"Apologize to her." But Caleb only shook his head still staring at Rowena and he told her:

"Killing your little friends and burning her in hotel rooms had been only a way to send you a message." And when Rowena raised an eyebrow but inside she felt something cold sinking he smiled with cruelty: "Lucifer will take the throne back and-"

Rowena snapped her fingers and Caleb was destroyed, turning into smoke and Sam could see that Rowena was affected because even with her confidant posture something in her eyes for a moment seemed to bring disappointment and fear in her as she forced a smile.

"Rowena..." He wanted to tell her about what he'd heard before.

"Do you know how many times someone tries to threaten me with Lucifer? Every week, it's nothing new." Rowena assured him. Because only she knew who to open the cage and the redhead had no intentions of getting closer to the cage.

"They are demons, you can't trust on then, they're dangerous!"

"I'm dangerous and I knew the risk when I took the throne for me!" She told him almost screaming and then for the first time Rowena stared at him in the eyes, her own eyes filled with tears, her face flushed from anger and sadness as she shook her head.

"And we're demons too now Samuel, I became one when I sacrificed myself for you!"

"Rowena..." She had finally touched in that subjected and Sam them approached her taking a hand to her chin and holding it gently so they could stare at each other and he said seriously, his eyes black:

"The difference between us is that we've known each other for years and we have a special relationship. If they decide to betray you and kill you, this time you won't be able to come back, you'll go to the Empty!"

"What relationship?" She asked coldly but her eyes were burning in anger and disappointment, How could he talk about relationship when he'd been the one to give up on her so easily and find another woman, a hunter?

"Don't say that..." He pleaded hoarsely in a whisper, his eyes shinning too because it seemed that the distance between them was increasing more and more and that was destructing her, he hated to see her distant from him and hiding what she felt. "I'm sorry for hurting you and-"

"Enough!" She told him aloud and frustrated, her eyes becoming red again: "You know what, why don't we sleep together so we can make the rumors true?"

And before Sam could do anything Rowena pushed him against the hotel room's wall and kissed him.

The kiss wasn't what they had been waiting for, it was furious and loaded with passion but was perfect anyway. Rowena's hands held the front of Sam's shirt as she pressed her lips to his with intensity feeling their firmness, his taste and warmth from his strong body pressed to hers and that excited her in in some way touched her because finally that was going to happen.

Sam felt Rowena's hands on his chest pressing his back to the wall as her soft and delicate lips kissed him with so many passion and fury and quickly the man buried a hand in her curls bringing her against his body and pressing her to him as he kissed her with the same intensity parting her lips with his tongue and his other hand went to her back.

Their bodies molded with perfection and quickly Sam inverted their positions raising Rowena by her waist and pressing her against the wall without breaking the kiss and the queen took her hands to his long hair feeling Sam's hands squeezing her butt as he held her to not let her fall and that made her sigh against his lips.

"Sam..." She sighed out of breath, her eyes closed as she let her head fall against the wall feeling his big hands squeezing her butts from over her pants making her crazy.

"What do you want?" He murmured lowering his lips to the redhead's neck, placing kisses there and her sweet smell and the softness of her skin only made his desire for her grow and his hand squeezed her tighter.

"I want you, Samuel..."

Rowena's eyes opened finding Sam's in a decided way and full of passion for him and in that moment there were no conflicts or deceptions as her delicate fingers stared to open the buttons of his two shirts one by one as she stared at him.

Her fingers brushed against the exposed skin of his chest feeling its firmness, her nails finding the burn where his tattoo anti-possession used to be and she caressed the spot gently making him shiver and she just wanted to feel his bare chest pressed against her.

Sam could see the sincerity and desire in her eyes as her hands massaged him slowly but in a intense way feeling his firm muscles and wrapping her fingers around the hair in his chest and he smiled, saying hoarsely:

"As you wish, milady."

In the moment the last button was open Sam pushed her hands away gently as his own hands went to her short blouse and raised it, throwing it on the floor and he stared at the redhead's beautiful body.

"You're beautiful, you know?"

With her legs around his waist and pressing her back to the wall Sam started exploring Rowena's body, lowering his hands though her bare shoulders slowly hearing her gasp with his touch until he reached her small, delicate and pale breasts which fit with perfection in his hands and the expression of utterly pleasure she had on her face only made Sam's body get harder. Beautiful.

Rowena's hands gripped Sam's body to her feeling his big hands caressing her breasts with so much passion, squeezing them and her head fell to the side finally feeling Sam's body on hers, his touch and kissed as she had been dreaming for months and it was perfect.

Rowena's fingers went to her own pants opening the buttons to be able to stay closer to Sam and his hands closed over hers helping her to open her pants as he kissed her again.

Sam's fingers found the redhead's center ready for him and feeling her wetness made Sam's hips press to hers in desire and Rowena's hand then lowered though Sam's back scratching him as she felt her body catch fire as one of his fingers and then another preparing her in a delicious way due the size difference between Sam and her.

"Sam..."

Rowena's hand buried in his back but the man didn't mind as he heard her call his name and not Anthony's and she squeezed his fingers as he watched her face flushed in pleasure, her lips parted and eyes darker staring at Sam in surprise.

His hand then went to Rowena's face brushing away a strand of red and wet hair gently, his body harder for her and Rowena allowed herself to relax in his arms that night, tilting her head slightly over his hand.

"Good?" He murmured nibbling at her ear before kissing it.

"I knew your big hands could drive me crazy in pleasure..." She teased him with a slyly smile taking his other hand to her left breast. "But i need more of you dear."

"Calm..." Sm murmured hoarsely with desire, his eyes almost black as his demon's one feeling the pressure inside of his jeans and Rowena's soft body against his.

The redhead held him as he removed his shirts and guided then to the huge bed where he placed her gently, watching her laying there with her body naked, her red hair all around her over the white sheets with a sly smile, her arms open.

The man then crawled over the bed, his hands lowering her black pants long with her lingerie and removing them before he bent forward placing a kiss on her left thigh.

Rowena's hand grabbed the sheets as her whole body squirmed with Sam's lips so firm and decided, teasing her as they climbed through her inner thigh until he reached between her thighs smelling her unique scent and Sam started to kiss her center, feeling her delicacy.

"Again?" She whispered in ecstasy as his hands found hers over the sheets and he kept kissing her making her melt.

"As many time as I can make you crazy..." Sam teased her slyly, tasting her and wanting more of her until she reached her apex again.

But Rowena needed more, she needed to feel their naked body pressed together so she bent forward making Sam lay down on the bed then and the queen raised to her knees smiling slyly as she saw the surprise in Sam at her strength before the redhead found his lips in a kiss, her hair forming a curtain as her small and delicate hands opened the zipper of his jeans and got inside.

Sam's hands grabbed at Rowena's hair without hurting her at the feeling of her hands touching his member before she started caressing and squeezing him. Her chest pressed to his, finally feeling that contact which made both shiver in pleasure.

"Ro..." Sam slipped his lips to her neck, nibbling at her skin as her fingers kept moving his member and Rowena had a satisfied smile on her face and Sam raised his face to stare at her and he whispered hoarsely, his voice full of desire but also tenderness: "If we do that, there will be no turning back..."

"Right now the only thing that I want is to feel your body against mine Sam..." She assured him with sincerity, her voice sifter as her eyes shone and Sam nodded, inverting their positions and staying on top of the redhead who waited.

Slowly Sam guided his member to her center as his other hand held Rowena's face so he could watch her and she took both hands to his back, feeling him stretch her and in the moment they became one Sam's eyes turned black as her turned red and they stared at each other, their chests raising and falling with their accelerated breathe, their true selves becoming exposed to each other in a way that not only showed intimacy but also the passion and freedom for being together.

Sam waited for the moment she got used to him and his hand joined hers placing them over the mattress as he watched her face seeing the pleasure there, so beautiful and then Rowena squeezed his hand and Sam nodded kissing her with passion before he stared moving inside of her and the bedroom filled with their sighs and their names being called.

_tbc_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_I never thought of myself as mean_

_I always thought that I'd be the queen_

_And there's no in between_

_Cause if I can't have that_

_Then I'd be the leader of the dark_

**Queen of mean-Sarah Jeffrey**

Minutes later Sam was laying on the bed holding Rowena to his chest with one arm as his other hand caressed her long hair and he had a tender expression on his face as he watched the redhead who had her face on his chest running her fingers over the burn there.

For him being with Rowena had been perfect because even if they were so different they completed and understood each other and what he felt for her went beyond just being fond of her, he was in love with the redhead who drove him crazy and he'd always been since the night she'd given up on killing him and showed her heart to him. She was special to Sam and that was why he needed to talk to her and apologize and tell her everything he hadn't said when she'd sacrificed herself.

"Rowena..."

But when he touched her bare shoulder Rowena sat with her back to him letting the sheet slip to her waist. As much as she wanted to feel Sam's body over and over again, as much as he Sam was someone truly gentle and right and who she wanted to see happy, she couldn't stop thinking about the other hunter he'd resurrected in her place, that he only wanted to talk to her now because he was doomed to Hell and Rowena would be there and not the other woman. If not, he'd have said something back int he crypt or used the spell on her, tried to contact her if he thought she'd became a ghost.

"No."

But he hadn't done any of that and Rowena felt her whole body tremble with all those thoughts and knew she needed to leave because the last thing she needed was to be a queen who would break in front of one of her servants. Even if that demon was much more than just that, he was the man who'd made her change, who'd trusted in her and for whom she'd strong feelings.

So she quickly dressed her blouse feeling Sam sit behind her in confusion and then she stood up, her fingers put on her pants and she closed her red eyes for a moment to control herself when then Sam frowned in fear and worry for her and quickly stood behind her holding her by the arm gently.

"I can't take it anymore Rowena..." He pleaded, caressing her arm with his tumble, his voice loaded with pain for seeing her like that. "So many things were left unsaid between us and I don't want us to stay like that anymore."

"You want to talk?" Her breath accelerated, her eyes still red and she stared at him with her face hard although her nostrils were quivering and she whispered in a mix of anger and deception: "That day in the crypt you never told me how you felt about me... And when I died I waited for a long time for you to come search for me because I thought you wouldn't give up on seeing me somehow."

Rowena's words felt like thousand cuts in Sam as he realized what she'd gone through in her eyes and that made him think about his time in the cage with Lucifer and his eyes shone wanting to pull her by the arm and hold her, try to fix everything for the redhead because in someway it had been his fault, not killing her but what he hadn't done after but when he took a step toward her she took another back.

"And then with my flat open for only you, I had hopes in the hell's cell that you'd find the resurrection spell and bring me back." And she shook her head with a bittersweet smile still staring at Sam's eyes, which showed his pain and regret while he was still holding her arm.

"And then I waited and waited in my cell fighting to survive the other demons who hurt and abused me int he worst way when I had been weak before I finally realized you didn't use it on me. And that was when I decided to fight for myself and make Hell my throne."

_Rowena was sat in the darkest and far corner of one of the cells from Hell, one of her arms had been locked in a iron chain to the wall by one demon and her face was covered on cuts and her dress tattered and dirt with blood and filth, her eyes lost. She didn't know how long it had been since she'd died and turned a demon, months, years._

_And then she realized Sam wouldn't come for her, Eythor a cruel demon who had been ruling Hell and who had tortured and raped her after finding she was Crowley's mother, cutting her and showing things from her past had shown her in a special mirror what Sam had been doing in the past weeks, seeming fine and beside another woman and that had let Rowena so bad that it was as if she had became empty inside, she couldn't even feel the pain anymore._

_Memories from the last six years beside him invaded her, their hands touching, the stares and Sam's smiles, him holding her in the crypt._

_The redhead could hear the sounds of someone being tortured in the cell beside hers and then Eythor's cruel laugh reminding her of Fergus' father and Lucifer and then it finally hit her. She was doomed to hell and if she wanted a chance to survive there, of forget about Sam and have her revenge against Eythor and be respected and powerful she would have to fight and that was what she was going to do._

"_I won't wait for anyone anymore... This throne will be mine!"_

_And then she raised her eyes which before had been opaques and now turned black as she stared at the chains locked on her hand and then she saw a rock on the floor and she grabbed it staring to use it to hit the chain determinate to make the throne hers, her face determinate and with a cold smile._

_And when she broke free from the chains she stood up walking toward the cell's door calmly but with her mind set and it was as if she could feel a power born inside of her and she headed to the cell next to hers finding Eythor torturing another demon._

_Rowena raised a hand in front of her black eyes turning red then as her clothes turned into a red jumpsuit, her hair tied up._

"_Hello Eythor."_

"_How did you get free?"_

"_Some witch tricks, determination..." And then she tilted her head to the side, saying softly: "And now you're going to pay for everything you've done to me dear."_

_And Rowena made a gesture with her hand, her eyes completely red as she made Eythor gasp in pain before he screamed and then he was destroyed, his vessel falling at Rowena's feet who now had a hard look on her face._

_For weeks then she had fought demons after demons until all of them had surrender to her and the day for her to rise to the throne came and she reached the huge throne with snake sculptures being guided by her new bodyguards and there she sat staring at all the demons with her chin held high._

And Rowena then said decidedly, not wanting to listen to what he had to say because she didn't want to admit she feared listening to him and finding out he didn't like her in the same way:

"That's what I had to say to you Samuel and I think our conversation ends here. I'm the queen of hell and I'll never let another man or demon let me down."

And she stared at him with her red eyes and he could see the deception on them before she disappeared in a red smoke, frustrating him. Sam stared at the spot where she'd been letting his hand fall and he took it to his face feeling it wet with her words, thinking about the cruel things she'd gone through and he hadn't been there to save her and now he could seethe size of the abyss between then and he closed his eyes for a moment before getting dressed in a mechanic way feeling the despair took over him and he disappeared too.


	5. Chapter 5

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 5**

_Out of the blue into the black_

_They give you this but you pay for that_

_And once you're gone you can never come back_

_When you're out of the blue and into the black_

**Into the black-Chromatics**

Rowena was sat in the throne's room as she stared at the two demons she'd caught trying to access the door which led to a forbid part of hell where Lucifer's cage was and now she stood up in front of them who were in iron chains being watched by Anthony.

"You two really though I haven't put some kind of spell in the cage's corridor to protect it?" Rowena asked with an ironic smile touching the shoulder of one of them seeing his furious but also scared look.

"We don't want a former witch ruling hell. Mainly one who is Crowley's mother!" And he spit at her feet his black eyes shinning in anger but Rowena wasn't affect despite all the fury for hearing her son's name from that bastard's mouth.

"And you think like that too, dear?" The redhead asked falsely soft tot he other demon who was trying to pull at the chains and then he stared at her with his face writhed in anger and he hissed:

"We want Lucifer back, we want to torture and kill souls and not be a doormat of a treacherous witch who likes to tease man and follow the rules!"

Rowena held her chin high staring at them with her green eyes soft and a smirk before they became red and she said softly:

"Well so you don't need to serve me anymore."

And she snapped her fingers making the two demons' vessels explode and turn into smoke, going to the Empty and Rowena felt the blood from them all over her slipping to her face and neck but in that moment she didn't care about that.

Her concern was to keep Lucifer's followers away from the corridor. She knew they were against her reign that they only wanted to torture and kill without a reason but even so her a former witch had realized how wrong that was, reason why she'd demanded all her demons to follow the rules.

She then saw Anthony making a sign for one of her bodyguards to clean the floor and then Rowena sat back in her throne feeling tired so she dismissed them and laid her back on the throne, letting her head dirty with blood fall over a hand.

As much as she enjoyed the power, of ruling her sometimes it was lonely there and that would leave her exhausted. Dealing with demons, with some of them who used to serve Lucifer, the loneliness of not being able to trust in anyone reminded her of the time after the Coven and before Sam when she'd been kicked out by the other witches and hunted by hunters. Sam.

Rowena's body trembled as she reminded if their night together almost a week ago because it'd been intense and for a moment she'd felt loved and protected in the arms of the man she'd fallen for as much as she fought to stay away from Sam.

Because even if she'd been a witch and now the queen of hell she still could remember when she'd been human and fallen in love for the first time, when she'd given everything she was just to have her heart broken after.

"Samuel..."

Rowena stared at the red glass on the ceiling of the throne's room thinking of the former hunter and his smile and kind eyes, the feeling of his kisses and hugs and that made her flush. She needed to stop thinking about him, she was a queen and was strong, she couldn't be shaken by her now subordinate after showing him her heart only to be forgotten and she shut her eyes tight, her lips slightly parted as she frowned.

"Milady?" Sam appeared at the door and his eyes widened at seeing the redhead's state.

The expression on her face made his heart sink seeing so many emotions in her but what had scared him the most was to see her face and arms covered in blood so he approached her worriedly, seeing her open her eyes.

"Samuel?" Rowena quickly put herself together hiding what she was feeling but her pulse was accelerated as she saw him getting closer. "What are you doing here?"

"Are you okay?" And before Rowena could protest Sam took a hand to her cheek seeing her eyelashes fluttering for a moment and he ran his tumble there wiping the blood on her cheek.

His own pulse accelerated but he now could see she was okay and the concern gave space to his desire for her, touching her face and feeling her softness seeing her so closer and remembering about their perfect night and that made him feel as if something was squeezing his heart. He wanted to be with her.

"The blood isn't mine." She rolled her eyes at him slightly but she couldn't stop from opening a small smile feeling his tumble running then over her eyebrow where there was another bloodstain dripping from her bangs and he caressed her so gently and she murmured to calm him: "It's from a traitor."

Sam seemed to relax a little watching her pale skin stained with blood as his fingers brushed away her bangs and slipped his fingers behind her ear and a relaxes sigh escaped from her lips and Sam suggested:

"Why don't you rest a little, take a relaxing bath?"

"It's not a bad idea..." Rowena rolled her head to the side knowing a bath would be great to remove all that smell of sulfur from the blood and it'd make her relax.

"If you want it... I can prepare the salt baths for you." Sam suggested slowly, his voice low and Rowena stared at him in surprise raising an eyebrow as she parted her lips.

Sam seemed a little awkward and slowly he released her face and ran his fingers though his brown hair, his body reacting to the image of her in the bathtub coming to his mind. He'd do anything for her even if he was now just a demon there.

It wasn't as if they hadn't seen each other naked Rowena thought with her pulse accelerated in desire and anxiety so she nodded and stood up leading the way to the exit and being followed by Sam and they reached the corridor toward a beautiful mahogany door full of details and Rowena murmured some words in Latin and the door opened to her bedroom.

Sam looked at the place in admiration seeing the huge queensize bed with black sheets and beside the elegant dressing table was the bathroom made of marble where was the bathtub and Sam went there being invaded by Rowena's smell of lavender and he opened the small cabinet taking the bath salts as she changed her clothes int he bedroom and then he knelled beside the bathtub opening the tap.

Sam watched the water fill the marble bathtub and then he used the lavender bath salts, running his fingers in the water and watching the foam start to form while he checked the temperature and cast a look toward the bedroom.

"Rowena..."

Rowena wouldn't leave his mind and knowing she was in the bedroom changing her clothes so closer only made his heart, if he still had one beat faster for her as his body got harder. How he wanted to feel her in his arms again, kiss her until she was breathless and feel her body squeezing him as they made love and make her understand that he'd made a mistake but that there hadn't been a day he hadn't blamed himself for making the wrong choice and then make her see how much he loved her and wanted to make her happy, she deserved


	6. Chapter 6

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 6**

_I wanted to play tough_

_Thought I could do all just on my own_

_But even superwoman_

_Sometimes needed superman's soul_

**Helium-Sia**

Rowena stared at herself on the mirror after taking off her dirt clothes and watched her naked body where Sam's marks were starting to disappear and the image of his marks on her hips made her pulse accelerate and her eyes become darker and she closed them running a hand over her hip and imagining his firm and warm touch there and that made her sigh again.

She opened them readjusting her long curls falling over one shoulder, her green and well outlined eyes shinning and then she turned and walked bare feet to the bathroom where Samuel was with his back to her, the sleeves of his flannel shirt rolled up as he stirred the water.

Rowena took a deep breath because even being at easy with her body and Sam having already seen it naked, being there with him was making her nervous, Sam had a huge effect over her as much as she tried to fight in admit that and when she stepped in the bathroom stopping beside him, she felt Sam gasp for a second staring at her before averting his gaze to the water, blushing slightly.

"Is the bath ready?" She asked smiling.

"Yes, the water is lukewarm." And Sam watched her delicate legs one and the the other enter in the water watching her softness and her curves until Rowena was inside the bathtub, the foam covering her chest and she leaned her head back feeling the relief from the lukewarm and she murmured with sincerity:

"Thank you Samuel."

"I'm glad to serve you."

"You're not my servant, you don't need to do that."

"But I wanted to do that." Sam admitted with his voice hoarse and sincere watching her shoulders and hair and the he decided to do something.

Her body shivered feeling Sam's fingers on her shoulders, brushing away her wet hair and then he stared to use the scented water to wash her shoulders and the side of her neck and Rowena closed her eyes as her hands held tight to the bathtub's edge, her body on fire at Sam's gently but sensual touch.

"Samuel..." The redhead knew it was a dangerous game she was playing with Sam with all that conflicts, the hurt and things left unsaid between them but in that moment she couldn't resist to that man, demon.

"Let me take care of you tonight." He whispered bending forward and staying next to her ear, hearing the redhead gasp softly at his closeness as his hands started to untangle her hair.

"You don't need to take care or worry about me, I'm a big girl." Rowena turned her head to the side raising an eyebrow in a determinate look, her smile ironic.

But inside those words had touched her because during her whole life she d never had someone to care and worry about her and neither she would have let them but Samuel had broken all her barriers.

"I care about people that I like." He admitted with love, one hand slipping to her chest under the water and closed around her left breast where her heart used to beat and his other hand touched her cheek to turn her head to him gently, staring at Rowena's green and suspicious eyes seeing her lips parted.

"Do you like me?" Rowena asked lowly as if she couldn't believe in that, her pulse accelerated and she could feel her lips trembling slightly because after months she d finally heard those words from Sam as she stared at his hazel eyes.

As much as she wanted to stand up and push him away she also wanted to hear and believe in his words as much as she wasn't someone who didn't trust easily in people mainly after they had became distant after her death and the time he'd been with another person.

"You don't understand it?" Sam murmured gently, his fingers running against her chest and pressing there and he gave her a small and touched smile seeing the surprise on her face. "I've been in love with you for months."

"So why didn't you say anything in the crypt?" She whispered frowning at hearing his declaration which had made a part of her melt in emotion and she turned fully to him, bending to stay closer to Sam, her green eyes shining in deception and suspicious.

She was nervous because she didn't want to hear him, she'd been avoiding him so long in fear of what he'd say or that in some way she'd end hurting him but the way he had said those words to her only had shown the sincerity of what he felt for her, but it left her more confuse. Why hadn't he resurrected her then, why had he been with another woman?

"Because it was in that moment that I knew I was going to lose you and you told me how much we had become fond of each other that I realized I was in love with you and I was scared of telling you how I felt only to lose you or that it somehow hurt you, knowing we'd never have it."

Sam then took a hand to Rowena's naked and wet back as the other brushed away her hair so he could see her body and face, relieved because she hadn't pushed him away yet or kicked him out not wanting to listen to him so he murmured:

"But in the moment you were gone I wished then that I had told you these words, you have no idea how much... For weeks I was haunted by your image in the rift and the I'd wake up with my heart squeezing with the things I hadn't told you."

"Samuel..." Rowena's breath accelerated and she needed to ask it as she stared at him. "And why didn't you try to find me as a ghost or... resurrected me?"

"Because I thought with the prophecy you couldn't be brought back, that you were in the Empty." Sam explained full of regret as his eyes shone and he ran his fingers through her red hair seeing the painful look in her eyes and he pleaded with his voice low, sad and full of emotions:

"So I'm sorry Rowena... I'm sorry if I gave up on you and made it look as if I hadn't feelings for you when you told me about how you felt about me, when it's far from it. I have feelings for you."

"I..." Rowena bite at her lip frowning as her eyes shinning with tears against her will and she sighed staring at him: "I don't know what to say right now."

There were so many feelings inside of her, many of them she hadn't ever allowed herself to feel until things between Sam and her had changed and she realized they were connected.

But the fear was still there, that it would make her become weak and that one day she would be abandoned by him and Sam could see all that on Rowena's pale face so he stood up bringing her naked and wet body to him without caring if he was getting wet too and he held her as he stared at her:

"I don't want to force you to anything Rowena... If one day you feel you're ready to talk to me, to forgive me or whatever it is, I'll be here..."

Rowena's arms then slowly hugged him back, feeling his strong and huge body pressing and squeezing her body to his and then when their eyes met Sam slowly brought his lips to Rowena's.

The kiss was different from the others in the hotel, it was slow and full of passion and Rowena's hands then went to his chest resting over his shirt, now wet and she felt its firmness as she parted her lips for him.

Sam ran her hands through her delicate back lowering until he found her buttocks and brought her closer, being invaded by her smell of lavender which now emanated from her wet body feeling his desire for her grow.

The redhead sighed against his lips, her hands going to Sam's shoulders and squeezing them at the feeling of his fingers then slipping through her hips until between her thighs, caressing her.

When both were breathless Sam broke the kiss slowly, staring at Rowena's flushed face and full of desire as slowly she started to recover from her apex, but he knew she needed sometime so when she opened her eyes in surprise he only gave her a small smile, running his tumble over the corner of her eyes were a water drop slipped from her bangs and for knowing her well he murmured:

"You know, allowing yourself to love and have someone with you doesn't make you weak Rowena... the fact that you can love and give yourself to someone requires a lot of courage so don't be afraid of that..." And he left the bathroom.

Rowena then sat on the bathtub, her mind racing with everything Sam had told her, the kiss and who much his sincere words had touched her so she pulled a the drain cap watching the water disappear as he hugged herself inside there running a hand though her wet hair.

For some hours she stayed there seeing how good that talk to Sam had done to her and how much she wanted to be by his side even if she'd always been alone and enjoyed being independent.

Sam had told her everything he felt after she'd told him who she felt when he hadn't came to her and then he'd told her he would wait for her the time she needed and his words about love making you stronger had invaded her.

Hadn't Fergus been brave in facing Lucifer to save the Winchester? How many times hadn't Sam and Dean sacrificed themselves for the others? And her own sacrifice for Sam had demanded her a lot of courage because she hadn't wanted him to die as much as she wanted to live and then a small smile appeared on her lips, her pulse accelerated and she stood up getting out of the bathtub and walking toward the bedroom where she wore her red robe and stared at herself on the mirror.

Yes, she had became stronger. Before she already used to be but after meeting Sam and the others and they deals turned to friendship and the something more, love it had changed her making her learn about caring and fighting for the others and she could see it was all thanks to Sam who had made her show him her hear and the redhead made her decision, raising her chin decidedly and she walked toward the door.

_tbc_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_Cause everytime I see you_

_I don't wanna behave_

_I'm tired of being patient_

_So let's pick up the pace_

_Take me all the way_

**Touch it-Ariana Grande**

Sam stared at the vessel on the floor of his office holding his knife in one hand as he leaned the other against his desk to support himself because Trevor had hit him with his blade on the thigh which now was bleeding but later he would take care of that.

In that moment he was too worried remembering about the talk between Trevor and another demon in the cellphone and what he had heard had left him concerned because it involved Rowena and he knew now more than ever that he needed to keep an eye on her to keep her safe even of she knew how to take care of herself.

"It's only the three of us now but I know if we kill the queen and bring Lucifer back the others will turn to our side... He sure will give us great jobs, who knows maybe even turn us into his new knights of hell."

Sam was at the ancient library of hell when he then heard Trevor whispering something in his cellphone and that made Sam's body shiver. He knew he needed to do something to find out who were the other two demons who had been planning to kill Rowena for the throne before it was too late but then Trevor left the place and Sam leaned back against one of the shelves in the dark side trying to think of something.

And then he reminded of that time when Ruby had taught him how to torture demons to get information and as much as he hated thinking about that time he knew he needed to do that if he wanted to save Rowena so he returned to his office and asked Casper to call Trevor.

When the blonde and strong demon entered the office, his face furious he crossed his arms staring at Sam in disgust seeing him sat behind his desk in a calm way but his eyes were cold so Trevor hissed:

"What the new queen's pet want with me?"

"Have a seat."

And Sam made a gesture toward the chair in front of him and when Trevor sat still staring at him angrily, Sam stood up with a ironic smile raising his knife as he left his desk slowly, going toward the other demon who quickly tried to stood up too to attack him, but he couldn't.

"You're not going to leave here until you give me the answers I need." And the man knelled, raising a piece of the rug and showing Trevor the symbol he'd painted under the chair. A demon trap.

"Your traitor!" Trevor tried to throw himself against him without success, his body shaking in anger and Sam got closer, his face now serious and he went behind the chair as he asked coldly:

"Are you going to help me?"

"Never!"

And Sam then raised his knife cutting the other demons shoulder deeply and he screamed loudly feeling the pain caused by that special knife but he refused to talk so Sam raised the knife and started rotating it over the cut making him shout again and for some time Trevor managed to resist to Sam's torture.

Half an hour had passed when Sam then stayed in front of the demon seeing his exhausted and breathless face but who still stared at him angrily and Sam crossed his arms.

"Are you going to tell me the name of the other demons who plan to kill Rowena?"

"I'll do better than that... I'll make sure they kill you two in front of each other, you deserve! That whore from hell who you're always following around like a lost puppy wanting some attention, your traitor!" And then Trevor removed his blade from his pocket and hit one of Sam's thigh in a deep cut making the other one groan in pain before his eyes became black and Sam raised his knife, the anger and pain at his words taking over him and he hit him in the chest, killing the other demon watching the orange light in front of him.

When Sam placed the knife over the desk running his free hand through his sweat hair, the door opened and he quickly grabbed his knife again, his eyes turning black but then he was surprise to see it was Rowena.

The redhead raised an eyebrow toward the knife pointed at her before seeing Trevor's vessel on the floor and the nasty cut on Sam's thigh and she then approached him frowning:

"Did you kill that wee traitor?"

"You knew he was working against you?" The man asked in confusion and then to his surprise the redhead knelled in front of him taking a hand to Sam's thigh holding it in place and her other hand ran though his injury and Sam closed his eyes for a moment at her touch which made any pain disappear giving place to his desire for her.

"I knew that in the moment I became the queen that there were demons who used to follow Lucifer that wanted to make me fall." She told him calmly and then when her fingers touched the deep cut, it healed and she stared at him smirking: "As I told you before, I knew the risks of assuming the throne... That's why I don't trust in anyone here."

"In... anyone?" Sam asked with a small smile looking down and she rolled her eyes at him, still touching his thigh and she told him softly:

"You're never been anyone Samuel..." And something in Rowena's voice and look with a small smile made him realize she had more to tell him so he stayed in silence, taking a hand to her face and caressing her behind the ear and he listened to her:

"I'm so tired... Tired of being alone all the time even if I don't need anyone. But I want someone." She admitted frowning as she kept staring at him, her voice full of emotions as he kept caressing her ear and she then told him the words which had been stuck inside of her since she d stayed in that bathtub for hours: "I want to be with you, giant."

And that was what she wanted and needed, to be by Sam's side and the thought made her pulsation accelerate and her desire grow, a feeling she enjoyed mainly because it was for the former hunter in front of her.

Sam's eyes shone as he stared at her in surprise, a beautiful smile appearing on his face because the powerful Rowena Macleod who could have any man she wanted had chosen him, the man who had let her down and used to hunt supernatural beings like her and now was her servant on Hell.

"You made me very happy with those words."

And then he took a hand to her waist bringing her to her feet toward his chest and he stared into her eyes and closed the distance kissing her with passion.

The kiss was intense as their lips parted so their tongues could met leaving both breathless and their hands started exploring each other's bodies slowly, both feeling a huge happiness inside of them they hadn't felt in a long time.

And Rowena then surprised Sam when her hands lowered to his jeans opening his zipper and then getting inside, finding his member and earning a groan from the man as her fingers involved him as much as she could and slowly she stared to move him up and down feeling its hardness and making him pulse.

"Ro..." Sam broke the kiss as his hands went to Rowena's waist holding her tight as he let his head fall forward over her chest feeling he was closer with the redhead's touch. "You're going to kill me like that..."

"Told you I was dangerous." She teased him with a smirk and then with one last movement she felt Sam explode as he held her tighter calling her name.

Sam recovered his breath as he left his head still resting against Rowena's soft chest who then surprised him taking a hand to his brown and long hair caressing them gently and running her fingers through them.

When the man raised his face meeting Rowena's eyes, his body soon started o react to her again and he then raised her, placing the queen over his desk smiling with his own eyes dark with desire and then as she smirked Sam's hands went to the knot of her robe opening and making it slip through her shoulders revealing her body to him.

"You're beautiful..." He murmured as he kept his hands on her waist, his lips running through her shoulders and lowering until they found her right breast kissing it and Rowena gasped softly, her hands going to his back and bringing him closer to her as he kept kissing her breast. "And perfect."

"And I need you right now Samuel..." She demanded impatiently but her lips opened in a soft smile at his words which had melted her and Sam nodded, laying her back against the desk gently and Rowena pulled him into a kiss int he moment his hand had slipped between them guiding his member inside of her.

Both sighed at the joining and soon their bodies started moving together fast without caring that they were at Sam's office because they knew no demon would dare to interrupt them and Rowena could feel him filling her completely as he started moving faster knowing the way her body was squeezing him inside of her he would come soon and bring her with him.

Minutes later both were catching their breaths, sweat and satisfied as Sam placed a hand against the desk so he wouldn't crush Rowena with his body and they smiled staring at each other, their chests flushed raising and falling and he took his other hands to her face caressing her slightly flushed cheek as she kept her hands on his back and he murmured:

"Let's go to somewhere more comfortable?"

"My bedroom..."

And Sam surprised her when he raised her in his arms, murmuring some words in Latin and when Rowena realized it they were in her huge bed and the redhead stared at him in surprise, sitting over her knees in front of him because Sam had mastered the art of the witchcraft, he had broke the spell from her bedroom and seeing her surprise Sam opened a small smile as he ran a hand through her long hair falling over her shoulder and he said:

"I really think I had an incredible mentor..." And for some reason her green eyes filled with tears at his words and Sam became concerned, still caressing her hair. "Ro... what happened?"

"It's your fault for leaving me in this emotional state!" She laughed softly between the tears and then she punched him lightly on the chest, shaking her head and staring at him with a touched smiled, feeling his fingers brushing away her red hair. "Knowing in the end you learned something from me."

"And is it a good thing?" He murmured teasing her as he approached his face to hers as his hand slipped to her waist and the other went to her hand which had punched him and joined their fingers.

"Why don't you find out?" She suggested slyly as she raised their joined fingers, her hair spread over the sheets like a fan and with an inviting smile and Sam smile slyly too, covering her body with his and then he slipped inside and they became one again.

And in that moment as their bodies moved Sam felt the urge to taste her blood, not because he missed the time he used to drink it from Ruby but to feel even more connected to Rowena and as if she could read that in his eyes, she smirked under him guiding her hand toward him and Sam then grabbed his knife, making a small cut on the palm of her hand and she closed her eyes.

When his lips closed over the cut drinking her blood, Sam's body trembled with Rowena's sweet taste while the redhead squirmed under him with the indescribable feeling of his lips drinking her blood and then he healed her cut, interlacing their fingers and moving faster inside of her, feeling them closer to each other more than ever.

Sam was laying on the bed staring at Rowena who had head head over his chest, resting and she ran her fingers over his scare on the left side of his chest with a smile on her face thinking of that wonderful night, feeling a huge happiness inside of her as Sam bent down and kissed her hair, murmuring:

"Are you happy?"

"I'm very happy Samuel." She admitted raising her face to meet his in a kiss and Sam smiled back bringing her body to a hug as he joined his hand to hers which he'd made the cut before and pulled the black sheets over their bodies and Rowena readjusted herself in his arms.

_tbc_


	8. Chapter 8

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 8**

_I need somebody to heal, somebody to know_

_Somebody to have, somebody to hold_

_But it's never the same_

_I guess I kinda liked the way you numbed all the pain_

**Someone you loved-Lewis Capaldi**

Three days later Rowena walked toward the throne room followed by Anthony after they'd returned from Earth with some treasures that they'd recovered and then she had sealed them on Lilith's room and now she raised a hand to shut her bodyguard up who she could feel was going to protest the fact she'd sealed the place instead of letting the place under his vigil.

"Anthony dear do you really think I don't know that you, and old follower of Lucifer doesn't wish to put his hands in some of these objects?" Rowena asked him sweetly s she sat on her throne and raised an eyebrow at the other demon who stared ta her in shock before his handsome face getting distorted by his fury.

"So you've been already suspecting of me?

"The reason that I kept you as my bodyguard wasn't just because you were nice to look at." She provoked him, her eyes shining in a dangerous way as she rested her arms against the throne's. But also because I knew you'd be useful in searching for his treasures even if I knew someday you'd turn against me."

"And you were right queen!" He said the last word in disgust, spiting at her feet and the him raised an ancient knife which Rowena recognized, it was Sam's knife and the redhead quickly tried to stand up to kill him.

But she found out she couldn't more and her eyes widened for a moment before Anthony snapped his fingers and a gag covered the redhead's mouth who looked at her with fury trying to throw her body forward without success and the other demon smiled with cruelty, indicating the throne:

"I learned it with your pet... Devil's trap."

Rowena's eyes narrowed in a dangerous way, her hands closing in fists without being able to getup of use her demon powers as Anthony stayed in front of her running the knife over her cheek slowly and Rowena couldn't stop thinking how he'd got Sam's knife.

"I've been so tired of serving you, I want to see blood and torture and not be your servant." And then he lowered the knife through her shoulder reaching her arm and then he cut her there and she groaned against the gag seeing the blood emerging as he stared at her. "But I have no intentions of freeing Lucifer, I'm not an idiot because I know he would want to kill us."

"No, I intend on killing you and assuming the throne."

He raised the knife again and made a deep cut against her shoulder and her green eyes became red but her powers wouldn't work with the devil's trap as her loud screams were muffled and she felt the searing pain taking over her body and her chest started to rise and fall quickly and she knew she'd to get rid of that gag and try to fight back.

"But I think you've been already waiting for that, after all sitting at the hell's throne can be something dangerous, everybody wants that."

And Anthony started lowering the knife toward her belly in the same spot months ago Sam had stabbed her when she'd asked him to and her hands held tight to the throne's arms until her fingers turned white as she felt so much pain from the huge cut on her belly, soaking her red dress with blood quickly.

And then Rowena left her head fall backward, her chest rising and falling faster then ever when the the doors opened and Moriathy entered bringing Sam in iron handcuffs with him and Rowena's eyes met Sam's in concern for him, seeing his face covered in bruised as he tried to get free and when he saw her state, he whispered:

"Rowena..." Seeing his knife in Anthony's hand and how much he had hurt the redhead only increased his anger and his eyes became black as he tried to throw his body toward Anthony but Moriathy pulled at his chains, preventing him and Sam screamed:

"Leave her alone your monster!"

"And aren't we all monsters?" Anthony asked with a cold smile his eyes becoming black too as he motioned to Rowena with her red eyes and then to Sam's black eyes.

Sam felt his heart sink seeing Rowena being tortured and he knew they needed to do something fast because if not, they both would go to the Empty and then Anthony made a gesture with his hands and Moriathy drag Sam with him and left him in front of Rowena as Anthony walked behind the throne and Rowena closed her eyes for a moment feeling his arm on her neck pressing the knife there and then she opened them finding Sam's eyes.

He frowned, his eyes softening as he stared at her with tenderness seeing the knife against the delicate skin of her neck before it started to make a thin cut there and his pulse accelerated in fear of losing her without being able to do anything and Rowena's now green eyes shone to him thinking in the same thing about him.

"Any last word to Sammy?" Anthony provoked her, lowering the gag with violence and then Rowena turned her face to the side finding Anthony and her eyes became red with a dangerous smile on her lips and she said softly:

"I do have but they are for you, dear. You should have kept in mind that before being a demon, I'm a witch." And her voice became stronger as she said:

Defigere et depugare

Anthony's black eyes widened as he realized the weight of a hexbag in his pocket as he started coughing, letting the knife fall and then he screamed feeling the blood slipping from his lips before his existence left his vessel and he became smoke and Rowena breathed in relief.

Just one more.

She then stared at Moriathy raising an eyebrow but the demon despite fearing her didn't let go of Sam, pressing his own blade against him and the redhead whispered another word in Latin and Sam's handcuffs broke.

"Now you're going to pay for helping Anthony to hurt her! No one will take the throne from Rowena!"

Sam's eyes then became black again and he raised his hand making his knife fly toward his hand and he grabbed it and then when Moriathy tried to sink the blade in his neck Sam grabbed his arm hard using the other to sink his knife in his heart and the other demon screamed as he was destroyed, his vessel falling on the floor.

"Rowena!"

"Samuel!"

Sam quickly ran to Rowena's throne seeing that despite her exhaustion and injuries she seemed fine and he knelled, smearing the demon trap under the throne with blood to free the redhead and she stood up going to him in relief and he held her tight pressing her body to his but being careful with her injuries and he felt Rowena's short arms hugging him back as she buried her face on his neck.

"He didn't do anything more to you, did he?" He murmured in concern putting a small distance between them so he could see her injuries in the neck, arm and belly and he ran his fingers over them seeing all that blood.

"No, but it was a good thing we decided to prepare these hexbag, right?" She told him with a small smile because they had had that idea that morning and Sam nodded as he made her sit on the throne again knowing she needed to rest to heal her wounds because the one in the belly had been the most serious one and then he made a decision.

Sam grabbed his knife again making a cut on the palm of his hand and Rowena frowned as she held tighter to the throne's arms and then he raised his bleeding hand toward the redhead looking at her in concern and he told her seriously:

"Drink it, you need yous strength back..." Rowena knew how much that gesture meant because he'd told her about the time Ruby had addicted him to demon's blood and making that for her had touched her.

Rowena then held his hand with hers guiding it to her lips and then she drank from his blood, but she could barely taste the blood of the sulfur smell, her body trembled and soon she felt herself recovering her strength back with his gesture and blood and Sam closed his eyes for a moment feeling an electrical discharge hit him at the feeling of the redhead 's lips on his hand suckling at his blood.

When Rowena then raised her face, her lips lightly red from the blood her cuts then closed and she smiled at Sam caressing his hands and healing his cut and she told him with sincerity:

"Thanks."

"Come here..." And Sam knelled in front of her again taking a hand to her waist and the other to her nape, burring it in her curls and he brought her face toward his whispering determinedly: " I won't let anyone take the throne from you, my queen."

Her eyes started to shine as Sam caressed her hair,their faces so closer they could feel each other's breath and her lips parted as they got closer and closer and she murmured with passion:

"I don't mind having a king here with me to help me with somethings." That had surprised Sam who could see the sincerity in her eyes and he then said with passion:

"I love you Rowena... you have no idea how much I love you."

"I do..." She murmured with a beautiful smile, her eyes shining as she frowned and she rested her forehead against his, her hands going to his shoulders squeezing them. "Because I love you so much too Samuel, you're always loving or protecting me even when I'm being stubborn."

Those words warmed Sam and he opened a small, touched and then he closed the distance between their lips in a kiss full of love and desire with also a taste of victory and then Sam's tongue parted Rowena's lips deepening the kiss and finding her tongue.

The desire they felt just like the will to reaffirm what they felt for each other and that no one would sit there beside her increased so Rowena pulled Sam over her making him sit in the throne with her on his lap and her delicate hands started opening his shirt finding his strong chest and massaging it slowly, making him groan against the kiss.

Soon Sam's hand were doing the same thing removing slowly Rowena's red dress pressing her soft breasts against his chest as one hand slipped toward her thighs, pushing aside her panties so he could touch her and that made Rowena gasp breaking the kiss and burring her face on Sam's neck, her body melting at his touch.

When they were flesh to flesh Sam entered Rowena who scratched his back at that perfect angle feeling him fill her to the limit as he caressed her face gently then waiting for her to be ready and he raised her face and their eyes met with passion before she kissed him again and started moving above him in an intense rhythm in her throne and their hands met, joining their fingers.

When both were satisfied after their apex and readjusted their clothes, they stared at each other still holding each other on the redhead's throne and Sam who ad her on his lap then took a hand to her face, so beautiful and she rested her hands against his chest staring at him as his other arm involved her back and he said smiling:

"My queen..."

That only made her smile, grabbing his hand which were on her face and she joined them guiding towards her own chest which was rising and falling in a normal rhythm now and she whispered with passion before kissing him:

"King."

And now with them two together no one would be able to take the throne of hell from them.


End file.
